


The Pastor's Daughter

by Poetinprogress1234



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetinprogress1234/pseuds/Poetinprogress1234
Summary: Antoinette Topaz is a sinner- she's been told this all her life. But if being herself is wrong, she doesn't want to be right.Cheryl Blossom is the pastors daughter - she's always been a good girl. She doesn't associate with sinners- but she wants Toni bad.In the small town of Riverdale, anything can happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Another cold winter day barreled down on Riverdale, and for once Toni was happy to be sitting in the church and not in her parent's cold trailer. She sat uncomfortably on the wooden pew towards the back of the church, sandwiched between her mother and her father. Their heads are bowed in prayer, and Toni follows suit. Her skin itched in her Sunday dressed, and the shoes that had once belonged to her cousin Hayley pinch her toes. She shuffled around to try to find a more comfortable position, but her mother scolds her for making so much noise. Toni huffs and bears the unbearable itch, turning towards the altar to face pastor Blossom. The red haired man is gruff, droning on and on about faith, and repentance, and all of the boring church stuff that Toni took no interest in. She's not paying attention to the mass in the slightest; Instead, she's staring at Cheryl, the pastor's daughter.

Toni is unfortunate enough to go to the same school as Cheryl. Despite them being from opposite sides of riverdale; With only one elementary school in the heart of Riverdale, the children of the southside were forced to merge with the northsiders. Cheryl's parents were rich, and Cheryl's upbringing had made her cold to anyone beneath her family's status. Cheryl is in all of Toni's classes at school, and she's downright mean. She always wears the same red pintafores, complimenting her red curls, and black buckle shoes that she uses to step on Toni's toes when the teacher's arent looking. She mocks Toni for everything from her name - "Who names a girl Toni? That's a boys name!", she could cackle - to the worn leather jacket that Toni has taken to carrying around everywhere. "My daddy said you're grandfather was an athiest, so that's an athiest's jacket.", Cheryl informed her one day with disgust. "He's going to hell, and so are you cause you're wearing it." Cheryl is as mean as she is pretty, and Toni tries her best to ignore her. She hates Cheryl, even though her mom says hate is a strong word. She hates Cheryl for making her feel so sad, but she ignores it because she knows that the northside teachers will side with good-two shoes Cheryl before they believe her. Still, there is something about Cheryl that catches Toni's curiosity, and she finds herself staring at Cheryl without really knowing why.

Cheryl must have sensed Toni staring at her, because she jerks her head around, scowling at her classmate. Toni's attention snaps back to the mass and away from Cheryl, but the overwhelming feeling that she had been caught burdens her for the rest of the service. As soon as they are dismissed Toni drags her parents to the door, only to be intercepted by pastor Blossom himself. He doesn't look to happy at her, and Cheryl and her mother are standing only a few feet away, their eyes burning into Toni. "Hello, pastor Blossom", Mr. Topaz greets the man warmly. Mrs. Topaz puts a steady hand on Toni's shoulder. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" "You are an upstanding member of this community, George, but you must keep an eye on your daughter. Something is not right with her." Toni's parents turn to each other in confusion, and Toni feels her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "I don't understand, Clifford. Toni is a well behaved child." "You keep your dyke child away from our Cheryl!", Penelope blossom cries out, her arms wrapped protectively around her daughter. "That child is a sinner!"

Toni watches as the color drains from her parents face, mortified at the scene the Blossom's were making out of her. Mrs. Topaz ushers Toni out of the mosaic doors and into their SUV, her father trailing behind them. The ride home is tense, and Toni can't even look her parents in the face without feeling guilty. Mrs. Topaz pats her daughter's leg in comfort. "That Penelope Blossom is bad news.", she remarks in discontempt. Her father grunts in agreement. "Hasn't changed from high school, that's for sure.", he says, shaking his head. "God help that poor woman's soul. You stay away from Cheryl, Antoinette. There are plenty other friends you can make." Toni nods, tracing pictures on the icy car windows. She wouldn't risk being chastised in front of the front of the whole congregation again- one humiliation had been more than enough. 

Her mother was right- the Blossom's were bad news.

To her father's relief, they were able to strike a deal with pastor Blossom to restore Toni's name in the congregation. Toni was made to clean the church from top to bottom, praying as she did so, for a whole weekend. After losing a weekend of play, Toni made sure not to be caught in Cheryl's path of vengeance again. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done, as Toni would come to find out. Little did she know, but her story with Cheryl had not ended so easily. 

It had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are we different from the Blossoms?"

Toni is nine years old when she lands the exciting role of Mary in the church's christmas pageant. She is understandably excited. She had secretly stayed up late for weeks practicing her audition, falling asleep with the paper at her side. Her parents are beyond supportive, and even after long days at their jobs they still collapse down on their living room couch alongside Toni's stuffed animals and gives her a mini audience to practice in front of. She recites her lines in the shower and while doing homework, and she stays in every day for recess to practice. All of her hard work pays off when her audition goes so smoothly that the appointed judges stand and clap for her. She gets the role three days later, and the look of anger on Cheryl's face when her name gets called during morning announcements is the cherry on top of her elation. When her mom picks her up from school later that day, she excitedly told Mrs. Topaz about her snagging the part. The pride in her mother's eyes makes all the sleepless nights seem worth it. Her parents took her out for dinner to celebrate, something the Topazs' very rarely did. Toni was proud of herself, especially because, for once, her parents cared about something bigger than bills and their jobs. They cared about something she was doing, and Toni loved getting the attention she yearned for constantly.

Every Wednesday Toni is excused from religion class and joined the rest of the cast to rehearse. Although most of the other kids were stuckup like Cheryl, there were a few background characters that she knew from around the trailer park. Her costume was pretty, and the bottom of the dress swished around when she swayed side to side, which she found interesting. Overall, she had fun; It was nice being the center of attention. Cheryl looked on enviously from her spot as one of the wisemen- a minor role. Toni didn't mind her- nothing was going to break her good fortune. As the date grew closer, Toni's excitement built higher and higher. Soon it would be her time to shine, and her whole family was coming to support her.

Then, a week before the pagaent, everything fell apart. Toni was abruptly called from her class and brought to the office where pastor Blossom and Cheryl were already waiting. The principal asked her to take a seat, and she obliged. The woman cleared her throat from behind her desk. "I'm afraid we have a problem, Antoinette. There has been a request for you to be recast." Toni was taken aback, her heart sinking in her chest. "What- why? I haven't done anything wrong! I've been at every rehersal- I know my lines perfectly. I worked really hard for this." "That's the problem, Antoinette", pastor Blossom spoke up. "There is too much pride in this for you. I'm afraid it will go to your head. This is simply for your own good." Toni wants to speak up, but only sinks further into her seat. How can she prove that she deserves the role without giving him fuel to his fire? She sighs sullenly. "Who will replace me?", she asks, and Cheryl steps up. "I will- right, daddy?", she asks, and pastor Blossom nods. "I was the next choice, and I know the lines well enough." "Then it's settled.", the prinipal declares. "Cheryl will replace you. I'm so glad we settled this without too much hassle." She smiles at Toni, ignoring the hurt in her eyes. "You girls can go back to class now. Have a nice day."

Toni shuffles out of the room, biting her lip to stifle the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Cheryl follows behind her, her smile bright and indifferent to her upset classmate. "See, Topaz? I always get what I want", she sneers, flipping her hair in Toni's face. She waltzes over to her music class, leaving Toni alone against the wall. Toni feels hot tears run down her cheeks, and she runs off to the bathroom before any other students can see her so vulnerable. She fakes a cough and a stomach ache, which the school nurse believes obliviously. She calls Toni's mom to come get her, and Toni waits in the back room for her to arrive. She holds her breath as Pastor Blossom and his wife pass, eavesdropping into their conversation. "Good riddance. I'm glad our Cheryl was able to take over; What would we look like having one of those degenerate southside bastards leading our play?" Clifford hums in agreement, only half listening to his wife. "It was for the good of everyone involved", he agrees, and they walkaway together, leaving Toni to absorb their words. The tears slipped down her cheeks freely, and she wiped them away with the sleeve of her grandfather's jacket. That was the moment she first resented her family's name.

When Mrs. Topaz comes to get her daughter, Toni tearfully tells her about what she had overheard. Mrs Topaz pulls her daughter onto her lap, letting her cry into her apron. "Oh, my beautiful little gem, I'm so sorry", she coos, but it does little to console her daughter. "Why do they hate us so much, mama?", Toni sobs. "Why are we different from the Blossoms?" "The blossoms are used to being respected for their name, baby.", Mrs. Topaz explains as best she can. "For us?" She sighs, and the weight of it bares down on both mother and daughter. "For us, our name is all we have." Toni, angry and confused by her mother's words, breaks free of her mother's hold and runs to her room, slamming the door. She can hear her mother's soft weeping even through the closed door.

Toni doesn't get up for school the next morning, and surprisingly her parents let her sulk in her room for much longer than she thought they would. When Toni peeks out the door, she sees her father comforting her mother, and she feels the familiar guilt of making her parents upset. "Give her time, Lucille.", Mr. Topaz tells his wife just loud enough that Toni can hear. "She's just a kid, George.", Mrs. Topaz wails against her husband's chest. "She shouldn't have to bear this yet." "I know", Mr. Topaz agrees. "But she's a tough kid; She'll be just fine. Just give her time."

On the day Toni would have performed, her parents take her ice skating with her cousins, but not even gliding around on the ice or the hot chocolate afterword can cheer her up. All she can think of is how much she wants to get revenge on Cheryl, just wanting to beat her at something.

Just once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's a good dream, Toni. It's our dream."

As the daughter of Penelope and Clifford Blossom, Cheryl was born with expectations placed upon her. She was expected to have good grades, go to church, sing choir three times a week, volunteer for local charities, and many other things. It was enough to make anyone's head spin, but Cheryl was expected to be level headed enough to perform her responsibilities, just as her father did for the congregation. She had gotten used to it, so much so that she was even able to make time for her own interests- mainly cheer leading, much to her parents' dismay. "Why would you want to do that, Cheryl?", her mother roared the evening she had first brought it up. "Those short skirts and provocative moves. What kind of image will that make of you?" "Oh, let the child have some fun", Clifford argued with his wife. "We have to trust our Cheryl, Penelope. She's competent enough." Cheryl looked over to her father in surprise, but his attention was still buried in his newspaper. Penelope threw her hands up in the air, but relented. "Fine, Cheryl. Just make sure to wear some dependable leggings."

And so Cheryl added another activity to her already busy schedule, and she spent most of her time balancing her hobbies and her obligations. As if to even out her mother's disapproval, she began dating the star quarterback Archie Andrews her sophomore year. Archie was doted on by her parents, who were both very impressed with the red head boy's qualities. An altar boy, he knew the pastor and his wife well. Cheryl knew he had always had a crush on her while they were growing up, but she had always turned him down, saying her parent's wouldn't allow her to date. When Penelope and Clifford had given their blessing to the couple, however, she had no other excuse. They soon became a popular couple at Riverdale high, and Cheryl went along with it. At least when she was with Archie, her mother left her alone about the cheer team.

Archie was sweet, most of the time. He was a little rough around the edges, but being with Cheryl seemed to smooth him out. He made Cheryl laugh, and he supported her in a way her parent's never had. Being with Archie felt right, and Cheryl began dreaming of their future together. When he gave her the ornate opal promise ring to her on their first anniversary, she knew that they would be together forever. Cheryl knew what was acceptable and what was not. So, she spent most of her time with Archie, avoiding the pink haired girl watching them.

Toni Topaz was the black sheep of Riverdale high. She had never belonged there, in the posh town of Riverdale, but unlike many of her counterparts she had stayed in the system after elementary school. Like Cheryl, everyone knew of Toni- or at least, the rumors about her that were whispered in the halls. Toni was the type of girl who smoked in the bathrooms during class, wore revealing tops with the sides cut out, and messed around with her new pick of the week in empty classrooms. She dyed her hair, which was something none of the other girls at Riverdale High dared to do. She swore like a sailor, she drove her stupid motorbike around town, and she always had her eyes on Cheryl. Her mother would call Toni a sinner, and Cheryl knew Clifford Blossom would beat her senseless if he caught his own daughter with a sinner. Cheryl stayed away from Toni, locked in her social circle with her friends, all daughters and sons of upstanding Riverdale community members. Betty Cooper, her cousin, and the daughter of the leader of the PTA. Veronica Lodge, daughter of Hermoine lodge, the head of the church's choir; And, of course, Archie, the choir boy. She was happy with her perfect friends and her perfect boyfriend, but yet, she could not keep Toni out of her mind. Not after that night.

Toni was a secret Cheryl very much wanted to keep. It had only been one kiss on a rare occasion that Cheryl let herself consume too much alcohol while her parent's weren't around. It had been one of Veronica's get togethers while her parents were on a cruise, and somehow Cheryl had found herself in a dark closet with Toni's lips on her skin. She had abruptly pushed the girl away, and left without even saying goodbye to her friends. To everyone else, Cheryl and Toni were mortal enemies. Cheryl wanted to keep it that way, and she did everything in her power to shun the shorter girl. She prayed every night for her feelings to dissapate, but they never did. As much as Cheryl wanted to forget Toni, she pulled her in like a magnet. When they started hanging out secretely at night, Cheryl was surprised at how wrong she had been about Toni. Toni wasn't an evil temptress that everyone made her out to be. She was sweet, and she knew how to make Cheryl laugh so hard her stomach hurt. She remembered small things about Cheryl that she found endearing- she knew that Cheryl liked scary movies, and that she had a crazy sweet tooth. Cheryl had mentioned once that she loved strawberry-banana milkshakes, and so Toni always brought her home one when she ran out to pick up food for the two of them. She listened to Cheryl, and she held her when the nightmares plagued her mind. Yes, Toni was a sinner- she was crass, and she had tattoos, and she skipped church more than she went- but to Cheryl, she became a place of safety, and she always felt secure in her little trailer, in Toni's arms.

"We should go away for a little while", Toni mentions one day, running her hand through Cheryl's hair. Cheryl puts down the crossstich she was working on, looking up at Toni with curiosity. "Where would we go?", Cheryl asks, and Toni is surprised at her lack of argument at her crazy idea. She had expected Cheryl to oppose to the idea outright, but Cheryl looked almost hopeful. "We can go anywhere we want when Reba is fixed." Cheryl groaned loudly, making Toni chuckle. Toni's bike, lovingly nicknamed Reba after the character in Toni's favorite show as a kid, was a big source of fights between the two girls. Cheryl hated the bike, "the deathtrap on wheels", as she would say. She wouldn't go anywhere near it. Toni rolled her eyes. "Babe, I'm a good driver. Don't you trust me?", she asks, and Cheryl rolls her eyes. "Of course I trust you", she assures her. "I just don't trust that piece of junk." "I'm putting a grande into it over the weekend. Fix the motor and some other minor issues.", Toni mentions, trying to ease Cheryl's fears. "It'll be good as new." Cheryl glares at Toni, making the latter girl hold her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright", she relents with a smile. "We'll find another way, okay? We'll think of something." Toni leans back into the couch, her fingers tangling in Cheryl's curls. "It was just a silly dream anyway." Cheryl sighs, leaning back into Toni's arms. "It wasn't silly", she corrects her, rubbing her thumb against Toni's jaw. "It's a good dream, Toni. It's our dream." Toni smiles, leaning up to kiss Cheryl tenderly.

With Toni, Cheryl always felt free to dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you have to be a stuck up bitch all the time?"

Toni has never been the type of girl to get jealous over or attatched to someone. She never had a stable relationship, and normally cycled through a myriad of girls that dared to fall to the dark side in Toni's bed, hidden under the dead of the night. Most girls didn't call after, or even look Toni's way at school as if they hadn't left her trailer in the early hours of the morning. Toni was fine with that arrangement; It really was a win-win situation. The girl got to relieve some tention, and Toni didn't have to explain herself in the morning. She liked the practice of knowing a girl so intimately, and yet they knew not a single thing about her. It protected her, in a way. No one knew that most of the female student body of Riverdale high had visted her trailer at least once- to everyone else, they were viewed in front of the mirage they projected. To toni, it was satisfying to hold the power to their secrets.

When she began this routine with Cheryl, however, something had changed. For one, Cheryl was always there in the morning, the sun streaming in from her sheer white curtains and casting sunrays onto her skin. This morning was no different, evident by the red treses splayed across her pillow, Cheryl's arms wrapped around one of her pillows. Toni sat up and checked her alarm before rising from the bed with a groan. Cheryl stirred, yet didn't awake. Toni disappeared into the bathroom, unbraiding her hair and running a brush through it. She had one eye on the redhead's reflection from her bathroom mirror. She frowned- Cheryl always looked troubled, even in her sleep. It was something that concerned Toni greatly, but she never made a point to ask about it. There was an unspoken rule about their relations- if Toni didn't ask, then Cheryl didn't feel obligated to tell. If Toni started asking too many questions, she knew she would scare Cheryl away. Their arrangement would end as quickly as it began, and Toni wasn't sure she was ready to let it go.

Still, Toni questioned what it was they had in the first place. For one, she barely touched Cheryl. Surprisingly, it was the redhead who intiated every touch, every kiss, and every stolen moment that they had together. Cheryl had boundaries that Toni was careful not to cross, out of respect for the girl and her body. It was almost as if her touch hurt Cheryl, and there were more than a few times where Cheryl would pull away and fold into herself, grabbing Toni's nightshirt from the top drawer of her dresser and shutting herself in the bathroom without saying a word. It was a constant push and pull with Cheryl, and it was hard for Toni to understand where she stood with her. She knew Cheryl risked a lot being with her; She had made it very clear that her father would skin her alive if what they had was ever broadcast outside of closed doors. It was one thing for Clifford and Penelope Blossom to suspect that their daughter had fallen out of God's good grace, but if they had proof? Even Toni shuddered at the horrific thought of it. Out of fear, and maybe even denial, their touches never went past a brush of the skin. They weren't girlfriends, or friends for that matter. They were strangers, and Toni tried not to care too much. Yet, everytime Cheryl left the protective bubble they had created, Toni had to fight the urge to beg her to stay.

Soft footsteps padded into the bathroom, and Cheryl yawned in the door frame. She was still half asleep, Toni's nightshirt she had taken to wear hitched just above her upper thigh. Toni kept her gaze away from the expanse of skin that was left exposed, instead focusing on apply her makeup. "Morning sleephead", she greeted her warmly, and Cheryl just groaned in response. "Your clothes are on the dryer." Cheryl soundlessly backed out of the small space, and Toni could hear the creak of the floorboards down the hall. Toni finished getting ready, and left the room just in time for Cheryl to step inside. Once the door was closed, she quickly changed for the day. She entered the kitchen, fixing two bowls of Cereal, even though she knew Cheryl would leave hers untouched. Cheryl never ate breakfast, but she always sat with Toni while she ate. True to their little tradition, Cheryl sat at the Island while Toni dug into her bowl. "Do you have the spanish notes? I left mine at home.", Cheryl asks, and Toni slides the notebook over to the redhead. Cheryl opens the notebook, studying over the neat cursive. Toni rinses out the bowl and puts it in the sink before Cheryl speaks up again. "You used the wrong verb.", she reminds her. "this is supposed to be using Ser, not Estar." She quickly scribbles the right answer in the space, handing the notebook back to Toni. She just smiles at Cheryl endearingly, rolling her eyes. "What would I do without you?", she jokes sarcastically, and Cheryl just rolls her eyes, handing her the bookbag from the living room sofa. "Shut up.", she groans, but the hint of a smile graces her features. They get in Cheryl's car, Toni buckling up her seatbelt as Cheryl turns on the ignition. Some random pop song hums from the radio, and Cheryl turns up the volume before pulling out of the driveway. Toni watches Cheryl's head bob along to the music, and for just a moment she looks almost carefree. Toni looks down in her lap, hiding her amusement.

It was moments like this that made all the wrongs in their relationship seem obselete.

___________________________________________________________________

If you asked Cheryl what time of day was her least favorite, she would say fifth period in a heartbeat. Not only because being in the direct sunlight for too long was bad or her complextion, or because of the physical activity. No, she could manage both of those problems well enough. The problem with the athletic department at Riverdale high was Mr. Robins, the gym teacher. Not only was the man creepy as hell, but he was an alcoholic. Everyone had complained about him at one point or another, but the man had been at the school for twenty years. He had earned his tenure, and nothing that any of the students could say would make him go away. The man, heavy into his drinking by two in the afternoon, was oblivious to the kids he was supposed to be teaching. He was so oblivious most days that he never even noticed when Archie would pull her behind the bleachers and forced his tongue down her throat.

Cheryl hated making out with Archie. He always had the same stale stench of sweat, booze, and axe body spray. His hands were rough against her skin, and she felt suffocated pinned against the wall under his weight. Still he was usually respective of Cheryl's boundaries, even if it annoyed him how unwilling his girlfriend would be. Unfortunately, this was not one of those times. Archie was pushing against her hard, his rough hands trailing down her sides. Cheryl pulled away from his lips, pulling his hands away from her waist as a warning. When his hands returned however, even more forcefully, she pushed him away, turning her head to the side. "Stop, Archie", she warned. The redhead boy refused to listen, his lips nipping at the skin just above her collarbone. "C'mon, Cheryl", he urged her gently. "You're my girl, right? No one needs to know about what we do here. It be our little secret, and your reputation will stay nice and secure." Cheryl panicked, pushing him away more forcefully. "I said stop!", she yelled, unbothered by who might hear her. "God, how many times do I have to say it Archie? I'm not sleeping with you!" She turns to walk back to the field where the other students are gathered, but Archie grabs her wrist, twisting her arm hard.

Cheryl cries out, and Archie turns her to face him again. "Fuck you Cheryl.", he growls, his normally calm eyes alive with rage. "There are twenty other girls here that will give me what I want." "Then go be with those other girls then!", Cheryl shouts. Archie just laughs coldly. "Why do you have to be such a stuck up bitch all the time?", he sneers, and before Cheryl can react she feels the familiar burning sensation radiate from the left side of her face. Her hand reaches up to brush against the slap mark, and Archie looks at her in shock. "Cher, I'm so sorry. Baby, please.", he pleads, reaching out to touch her. Cheryl jerks away shakily. "Stay the hell away from me. It's over andrews.", she yells at him. Then, she turns away and runs before he can call her to come back. She enters the bathroom, scaring the other occupants out and locking the door. She takes a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, observing the damage done to her face. Archie's ring had gotten her just above her cheekbone, but other than that it was only inflamed. She took off her own promise ring, throwing it into the toilet and flushing it down. She knew she would face the consequences of that action later, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Doing so felt free, and Cheryl was tired of feeling trapped. She fished a bandaid out of her purse and placed it against the cut with a hiss. She studied the rest of her features, surprised to feel her cheeks wet with tears. She hadn't even realized she had started crying, and she felt ashamed for doing so over such a silly thing. She could almost hear her mother's words in her head: "A blossom never cries."

She pulls out her phone from her back pocket, her fingers hovering over Toni's contact. She wants to find the comfort she so desperately craves in Toni, but in doing so she would making herself seem weak. She sighs, putting the phone back in her pocket. She couldn't expect Toni to clean her wounds, and she scolded herself for even considering it. Toni was so strong, and Cheryl was just...soft. Compared to Toni, she was fragile. She couldn't let Toni see her that way, and so she got herself together and walked out of Riverdale high without a word. With any luck, her parents wouldn't be home and she could grab a shower before dinner; Her body aches for it.

Unfortunately, luck was not on Cheryl's side.

When she entered the house, her parents were gathered in the parlor, sitting on opposite sides of the room. Her mother had a crossstich project in her hands, and father was mulling over a christian television program. Cheryl tiptoed up the stairs, praying that her parents would not hear her. Half way up the stairs, however, she knew she had been caught. Her father's heavy footsteps came closer and closer, and Cheryl shut her eyes, frozen on the step. "Cheryl Marjorie Blossom", her father boomed, grabbing her roughly. "You have no business being here, you disobedient child!" Cheryl lost her footing as she was tugged roughly off the step, her tailbone landing on the edge of the wood. She cried out in pain, but her father ignored her. "You know the punishment when you break the rules, young one.", he warned her, dragging her up the stairs despite her pleas for him to stop. They reach the attic door, and Cheryl is roughly pushed to the floor inside. She scoot back away from her father, her eyes widening when his belt buckle hits the ground with a thud. "Daddy, I'm sorry. Please", she begs, her body shaking with fear. Her father looks at her with a gaze that's almost pitiful. "I know you are", he says, accepting her apology. "This is just for your own good." Clifford raises the belt high in the air, the wind making a whipping sound with the movement. Cheryl squeezes her eyes shut, preparing herself for the first painful blow.

________________________________________________________________

Two days; Toni had not heard from Cheryl in two days. She was starting to worry, despite knowing is was the one thing she was not supposed to do. For one, Cheryl rarely missed a day of school, and two in a row was unheard of. She had neglected Toni's calls and texts, and after a few tries she had been sent straight to voicemail. Her nerves were on edge, wondering what had become of the girl. This was not unnoticed by her best friend, Jughead, who watched the girl curiously. "You good, Toni?", he asks, and Toni's attention snaps back to reality. "Yeah, I'm good. What makes you think otherwise." "Nothing much, except the fact that you've been reading that same page for fifteen minutes." Toni looks down into her english book- she hadn't even been paying attention to the reading. "You want to tell me what's really going on." Toni sighed, gesturing over to Cheryl's abandoned seat. "She's been gone for two days, yet it feels like a week.", she admits, biting her lip. "I'm really worried; She has never missed two consecutive days before." "Cheryl can handle herself, Toni. She's pretty much indestructable." He takes in the sad look on Toni's face, and reluctantly gives in. "If it's really bothering you, we'll swing by her house later, okay? At least make sure she's alive." Toni forces a smile, endeared by his care for her. "Thanks, Jug."

Spying on Cheryl's house does little to ease Toni's mind. For one, Cheryl's purple curtains are not swaying in the windowsill, as they usually did when Cheryl was inside. Cheryl hated stuffy rooms, and always had a window open for fresh air. When the window was closed, it could only mean one thing- Cheryl was not inside. The two return to Toni's trailer, her fears only confirmed instead debunked. "What if she's hurt?", Toni asks out loud. "What if she needs my help and I'm not there.?" "You need to relax, smalls. Let's just get you inside, and then we can come up with a plan, okay?" Toni nods, and the two pull up to the trailer. Toni opens the door with shaking hands, pushing it open only to startle upon doing so. Balled up on the couch is a figure wrapped in one of Toni's blanket, and Toni would be concerned if it wasn't for the fimilar splay of red hair against the tan leather. She wonders for a second how Cheryl had gotten in, but when she turns her head to the left the broken glass on the floor pretty much explains her question for her. She'll worry about the window later. For that moment, she would tend to Cheryl- whether the girl wanted her to or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who did this to you, baby girl?"

The first time her father had struck her with more than just his hand, Cheryl had been only seven years old. She, along with Betty and a few other neighborhood kids, had been playing along the banks of sweetwater river, even though they knew it was not allowed. From where her family was picnicing on the grass, her parent's were talking to her aunt and uncle, oblivious to what their daughter was up to. When Cheryl fell into the lake, she was down under the surface of the water for twelve seconds before Clifford's strong arms heaved her out, practically tossing her onto the shore. "Cheryl!", her mother had screeched, glaring down at her daughter. "How many times do we have to tell you not to go near the edge!" Cheryl had looked from her mother, to her father, still shaken up from the ordeal. "I'm sorry, mommy.", she wailed, sniffling. Her aunt threw a towel over her shoulders to keep her from shaking. Little did she know that it was not due to the cold, but the anger in her father's eyes. "I'm sorry, daddy." Neither one of her parents acknowledged her. Her father scooped her up into his strong arms, placing her in the backseat of their car. Her mother excused them from the outing, and the three headed home. As soon as Cheryl was inside the house, she was ordered to go upstairs and change. Cheryl did so obediently, relieved that the incident hadn't been mentioned again. It was when her father appeared in the door way holding one of his belts, however, that Cheryl knew she had not been pardoned from her transgressions. Her father grabbed her by the arm, walking her up the stairs and shutting the attic door off to the rest of the house.

She knew that her mother could hear her screams from downstairs, but Penelope did not come to her daughter's aid. As the years progressed, and the beatings that Cheryl was forced to endure became more frequent, she never once tried to stop her husband. She watched from the sidelines as Clifford dragged her to the cold, dark attic and forced Cheryl to repent for her crimes in order to be released. Clifford always knew when his daughter was misbehaving, and even when she was on her best behavior Clifford was convinced she had disobeyed. Cheryl never fought back, in fear that it would anger her father, and escalate the situation further. Clifford was never a man of word, but of action. Cheryl learned very quickly that nothing she could say would convince her father of her innocence. Cheryl became used to the busted lips, and the bruised ribs. She learned to cover the marks he left on her with the makeup her mother kept well supplied. She learned to keep her mouth shut and not cry out, and she became used to being locked in the dark, alone. What she wasn't used to, however, was the look of worry and relief on Toni's face.

"Oh, thank god", Toni exclaimed, dropping her bag in the doorway and kneeling down next to the couch where Cheryl lay. "Where the hell have you been, Cher? I seriously thought you were dead." Cheryl wants to laugh at the irony of Toni's words- because while she is not technically dead, the pain radiating from every part of her body makes her wish she was- but all she can manage is a muffled groan. Toni turns back to the door, signaling for her friend to leave, before focusing her attention back on Cheryl's mangled form. Toni brushes the hair away from Cheryl's eyes, taking in the sight of her. A purple bruise blooms across the left side of her face, the cut just above her cheekbone caked in dried blood. The split in her lip looks fresh, and trails of black mascara run down from both of her eyes. Her arms are covered in red marks, contrasting against the pale white of her skin. The way Cheryl's body is contorted, holding her body away from the roughness of the couch, concerns Toni on what shape the rest of her body is in. Toni's heart sank in her chest, because she knew; She was not a stranger to a beating- it pretty much comes with the Serpent title. She had had her fair share of fights lost and won, plus she was Jughead Jones best friend, and that kid was almost always in some kind of trouble. But here, sitting on the floor feeling helpless as Cheryl whimpers in pain, makes her stomach turn.

"Oh, Cheryl.", she whispers, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her. She didn't want to hurt Cheryl accidently, not knowing the extent of her injuries. "Who did this to you, baby girl?", she asks through clenched teeth. Cheryl lets out a shaky sigh, too upset and exhausted to do anything else. Toni takes a deep breath, holding back her own anger for Cheryl's benefit. "That's okay, baby.You don't have to explain anything, okay? It doesn't matter right now." Cheryl relaxes, releasing the breath she had been holding in relief. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?", she suggests, and Cheryl can only nod in reply. She helps Cheryl stand, bracing her so she doesn't fall to the ground. They stumble into the bathroom together, Cheryl failing to hold back the little grunts of pain that escape her involuntarily. Cheryl sits on the edge of the tub as Toni adjusts the water temperature and puts out a clean towel for her to use. She strips off her clothes carefully, her eyes squeezed shut as every move strained her already bruised body. She sunk down into the bath Toni had drawn for her, and Toni only let her go when she was completely submerged under the water. She rubbed her back gently, and Cheryl leaned into the comforting touch. "I'll be right outside, alright?", Toni assures her, a way of silently asking Cheryl if she should stay or go. Cheryl nods, and Toni lets herself out of the cramped room, closing the door shut gently behind her.

Cheryl doesn't dare to move for a long time; She's not sure if she should. Every part of her body hurts, and it only intesifies with movement. Her father had no mercy with her this time, and Cheryl was no surprised by this fact; Her father never showed mercy when he felt she truly deserved her punishment. She raises her arms above her head, bearing the pain that it brings. She washes the dry blood from her body, tries to detangle the wood chips of the attic floor from her hair. She scrubs at her skin, ignoring the pain, attempting to rid herself from the stale smell of her former prison. Eventually she gives up, heaving herself out of the tub and wrapping herself in the towel that Toni had provided her. Her gaze lands on the nightshirt folded neatly on the edge of the sink. She holds the fabric to her nose, inhaling deeply. Among the scent of laundry detergent is the faint traces of Toni's perfume, and this brings her comfort. She slips the shirt over her head, wondering where Toni had taken her other clothes. She finds herself hoping that she burns them; She never wants to see them again.

She twists the doorknob open, and true to her word Toni is waiting on the other side. "Do you feel a little better?", she asks, wringing her hands together nervously. Cheryl nods, wordlessly grabbing Toni's brush from the nightstand. She looks at Toni hopefully, and Toni understands her question perfectly. "Do you want me to braid your hair, Cher?", she asks, and Cheryl sighs, relieved that Toni knows her so well. Toni pats the spot in front of her on the bed, and Cheryl wordlessly climbs into the space. Toni runs her hands through Cheryl's hair, carefully detangling it. Cheryl loved when Toni played with her hair. She found comfort in the simple action, enjoyed being cared about for once. Toni's skilled fingers wove her hair into a simple braid, careful not to brush against the bruise on the back of her neck. "There", Toni remarked, admiring her work. "Now I can see your beautiful face." Tears sprung to Cheryl's eyes, and Toni wiped them away carefully. "Listen to me, Cher. You are beautiful, okay? These bruises don't change that. Their your battle wounds, and all they show is how strong you are.", Toni explained, trying to comfort the hurt girl. "You're so strong, Cher, the strongest person I know. To me, you're perfect." Cheryl looked up at Toni, trying to dechipher if her words are genuine. To her surprised, all she sees in Toni's eyes is admiration. Toni puts a comforting hand to Cheryl's cheek, and the tears start anew. Toni pulls Cheryl down to the bed and wraps her arms around Cheryl's torso protectively. "Just let it out, Cher.", she encourages the redhead, biting her lip when the whimpers become full on sobs. "You're safe here. I'll protect you."

Cheryl doesn't know how to react to Toni's protective hold on her. Part of her feels warm and comforted, but another part is wary of the affection. No one has ever cared to hold her like Toni did, and she feels overwhelmed with fear, pain, and gratitude that she just feels numb from the overload. She doesn't know what to say, so she just buries herself deeper into Toni's embrace. For once, she just lets Toni hold her as she falls into a restless, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She has a right to know of the legacy she will one day hold."

As a child, there was no one that Toni admired more than her grandfather. She didn't remember him much- he passed away before she could even put a full sentence together- but her mother had kept her well supplied with stories of him as she grew up. She told him how he protected the southside and its residents from the big bad monsters, and how he had taken care of Toni while her father was in jail shortly after she was born. Her mother told her about his kindness, how everyone who had the pleasure to know him always had a place in his home, if they ever needed. She told her how he was fiercly protective and fatherly to the children of the neighborhood, many whose parents were either incarcerated or just plain negligent. "He loved all of you kids, especially his little baby granddaughter", she'd say, tapping Toni's nose playfully. "That's you, gem." Toni loved every story, hanging onto every word. When she found his serpent jacket in a box of old clothing, she begged her parents to let her keep it. Her mother had been hesitant, unsure of what the affiliation would mean on her six year old daughter's shoulders, but her father had convinced her mother that it would be good for her. "Thomas would want her to have it, Lucille", he assured her, watching his daughter with curious eyes. "She has a right to know the legacy she will one day hold." "What will the children at her school think? Hell, what will their parents think of her? Of us?" George Topaz waved his wifes concerns away. "You cannot change fate, my dear. It will find Antoinette sooner or later. It's best she learns early that people will not always understand the title she holds."

Toni took her grandfather's jacket everywhere. She slept with it, she wore it when the trailer got too cold in the winter. She wore it to school, not understanding when her teachers would make her put it in the back of the closet during the day. Even though she was still unaware of the truth of her father's legacy, she could see the looks of disgust that the people outside of the southside gave her. It confused and frustrated her that they didn't see Thomas in the same way she did. To Toni, he was a knight in shining armor, a protector that saved the day like in the fairy tale books she read at the library. He became a role model to her, and she strived to be like him- kind, but strong. Powerful enough to smite her enemies, but humble. She thought that no one could ever make her as proud. Now, Toni knows better; Looking at Cheryl, and all that she had endured, Toni saw Cheryl with the same light she had held Thomas under for so many years. Cheryl was everything that Toni wished she could be, and everything her beloved father had been.

Throughout most of the night, neither girl had gotten much rest. Cheryl had tossed an turned, her sleep being interrupted with nightmares that made her bolt out of bed covered in sweat. Toni had sat up all night, coaxing Cheryl back to bed after every terror. This dreaded cycle carried on until the sun has risen and Toni could hear the birds chirping outide her window. She got up from her place next to Cheryl, rising out of bed with a yawn. Toni was grateful it was a Saturday, because she knew neither her nor Cheryl were in any condition to go to school. She walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, then hurried back to her room. Cheryl was still fast asleep. The bruises on her face were a deeper shade of purple, but she was relaxed enough that the scowl that seemed to permenently live on her face had softened. Toni opened the water bottle, taking a sip, before cuddling into Cheryl's side and falling back asleep.

When Toni awakes for the second time, Cheryl is already awake, Toni's worn copy of romeo and Juliet in her hands. She looks deep in troubled thought, but she is calm and content, a contrast to the girl that had shown up at Toni's trailer the night before. Cheryl glanced over at Toni, placing a bookmark back in the book. "I hope you don't mind.", she said, gesturing to the book. "My phone is charging, and I was getting really bored. It hurts doing much of anything else." "No, it's fine Cher. ", Toni assures her, turning over to face Cheryl. "How are you feeling?", she asked, reaching her hand out to touch Cheryl's cheek gently. Cheryl closes her eyes, leaning into the comforting touch. "Truthfully? Everything just hurts.", she admitted. "I took some asprin, by the way. I...couldn't wait for you to wake up to ask for permission." "Hey, you don't have to keep apologizing, Cher. What's mine is yours okay?" Cheryl nodded, blushing a light shade of pink. Cheryl shifted in the bed, wincing at the pain it caused. Toni frowned, unnerved by the pain in Cheryl's features. "Do you want to talk about it?", she asked, gently broaching the topic. Cheryl just shrugs, giving a more tame answer than Toni had expected. "There's not much to talk about, Toni. Not much I can talk about." She avoids Toni's eyes. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just...I don't know if im strong enough to." Cheryl expects Toni to explode at her unwillingness, but instead the brunette laces their fingers together, rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb. It's the only place she can touch Cheryl where she know she wont hurt her accidentally. "When you're ready, I'm here. Really, Cher; Whatever you need, I'm right here."

They don't say anything after that. Cheryl reads her book and Toni lays next to her, planning her next move. She's good at that, planning for the next tragedy, and Cheryl will have to go back to the Blossom's unless she finds a solution soon. The day passes by, and soon night has fallen. Cheryl closes the book with a heavy thud. "I think maybe I should go home now." Toni jumps up from the bed, blocking Cheryl from leaving with her arm. "I can't let you do that, Cheryl. I don't know what you're dealing with there, but I know physical violence when I see it. This ends tonight- I won't let you go back." Cheryl looks stunned at Toni's words, taking a step back. "Why do you even care? I'm not your problem." Toni takes a step towards her. "You're right; you're not my problem." "See? So just let me g-" Toni holds her hand up, cutting her off. "You didn't let me finish- you aren't my problem, Cheryl. You're my friend, God, maybe even more. I need you to stay safe. I won't let you go back to a place that will hurt you. You're staying here, with me."

Cheryl looks at Toni with a look of nervousness and admiration. "Of all the times you could've stood up to me, Topaz." A stray tear falls down her cheek, and Toni wipes it away with the pad of her thumb. Cheryl wraps her arms around Toni, who hugs her back tightly. "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you just indirectly tell me that you love me, Antoinette Topaz?"

Cheryl has never, in the entirety of her life, missed a Sunday mass. For as long as she can remember, every Sunday her mother would dress her in a new dress, tie a bow in her hair, and march her down to the churchhouse. When she was very young, church was a boring obligation that she suffered through, her fear of her parents greater than her fear of god. Her favorite sundays were when her Nana Rose would join them. Nana Rose wasn't as stern as her mother, but she did expect Cheryl to be still and quiet throughout the service. Even when she disobeyed, her Nana didn't yell at her or hit her like her parents did. Her Nana Rose was the kindest person in Cheryl's life, and her great love for god inspired Cheryl to slowly start paying more attention to mass.

Her mother wasn't always as devout. Before Cheryl had been born, she had only attended mass to please her husband and keep up her image as a pastor's wife. She didn't truly believe in what her husband preached, and they often fought about it as a result. When they had lost their firstborn- a son they named Jason- to cancer, however, she found solace in the church. A piece of her had died with little Jason, and she filled the hole that his absence made in her with hymnals. When Cheryl was born, she never loved her as a mother should- her true child had been taken from her, and she saw Cheryl as some kind of consollation. She did the bare minimum to sustain Cheryl's life, and eventually she passed her off to caretakers and ignored her altogether. Cheryl slowly learned not to bother Penelope, yet she yearned for her mother's love. Her father was no different, but at the very least, Penelope didn't hit her. No, that was daddy's job.

It was times like this that Cheryl wished she found comfort in her faith like her mother did. The nights her father would leave her in the cold, dark attic- beaten, broken, and bruised- she would pray. She would pray for relief from her pain, would pray that someone would save her from her parents' wrath. It never made her feel any better. When she felt the deprevity of her mother's love, she asked God to send her someone to love her. She never saw her prayers get answered, and soon it became a way to avoid her father's wrath than a comfort. From a very young age, Cheryl learned a hard lesson- the only person she could rely on was herself.

The sun is shining, and Cheryl feels the warmth spread over her skin. The grass under her fingertips is sparse, still recovering from the cold of winter. Her cross is grasped between her fingers, her eyes closed as whispered prayers leave her mouth. She knows most of them by heart, burned in her brain after years of painful studying at her father's hand. Toni opens the screen door of the trailer's front side, joining Cheryl in the patch of land between her trailer and her neighbor's. She sinks quietly down to the ground beside Cheryl, watching the redhead with curiosity. She looks peaceful as she prays, her body lax and her eyes fluttering behind closed eyelids. Toni waits for her to finish before speaking, running her hands over the blades of grass under her fingertips. She was never an outdoors person, but she had to admit that their was something peaceful about sitting out in the shade with Cheryl, the birds of early May chirping around them. Cheryl ends her prayers, dropping the cross to land just above her chest. She tucks the necklace under the sweater she was wearing, looking a little embarrassed to have company in her devotions. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you.", she apologizes, and Toni just gives her a soft smile in return. "You don't disturb me, Cher. I would have joined you had I known. I mean, if you wanted company, that is." Cheryl raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "I thought you gave up your faith." Toni reaches into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out a purple glass rosary from it. It rests in her palm, the sun gleaming over the delicate beads. "This was my mother's", she explains, her face pained as she says so. "It was important to her. I keep it to honor her, and my father. Even though I don't pray in a church anymore, doesn't mean I don't pray." "What do you pray for?", Cheryl asks bluntly, cursing herself for asking such a sensitive question. Toni didn't owe her any explanation, and it was an obvious sore subject. "I ask Him to keep my mom and dad safe.", she admits, swallowing hard. "When I do, I don't know, I feel them close by." She tucks the rosary back into her jacket, patting the pocket subconciously.

Cheryl pulls her knees up to her chest. "It's funny", she quips, catching Toni's attention. "My parents are still alive, and I feel so disconnected from them. Even now, they didn't even bother to call me. Not a single call, or a text." Cheryl sighs, her arms wrapped tighter around herself. "It's like they don't even care what happens to me." Toni motions for Cheryl to come closer, and she does so, settling awkwardly in Toni's embrace. "You were only gone for two days, yet it felt like years.", Toni admits, her hands grazing Cheryl's arms gently. "I was so worried. I was ready to knock down every door in town looking for you. I was a mess, scared that you were hurt, or in danger." She plays with a lock of Cheryl's hair absentmindedly. "That's the type of people you deserve in you place, Cher. People that would do anything to see you safe, and happy. That's love, Cheryl. If your parents won't be those people, we'll find the right ones who will." Cheryl sat up, turning to face Toni with an unreadable expression on her face. "Did you just indirectly say you love me, Antoinette Topaz?", she asks in disbelief.

Toni smiles sheepishly. "I guess I just did.", she admits, biting her lip nervously. "Is that okay?" Cheryl stays quiet for a moment, studying Toni's features. Every second that passes by unnerves Toni further. Finally Cheryl speaks, her voice almost lower than Toni can hear. "Do you really mean that?", she asks, her voice cracking with emotion. Toni nods, brushing Cheryl's cheek with her thumb. "I mean it, Cher. More than I ever have before." Before she can register what is happening, Cheryl's lips are on hers. Toni ricciprocates, her arms wrapped around Cheryl's neck as the kiss deepens.

Cheryl wonders if Toni can be her new religion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you."

The weekend passed too fast for either girl, and tension was high in Toni's trailer. Cheryl was hesitant to leave the comfortable cocoon that they had created, closed off from the harsh reality of the outside world. Toni dreaded letting go of the girl in her arms, aware of what Cheryl would be returning home to. They knew that Cheryl's father was waiting for her, and Toni felt sick just thinking of what would happen when he got a hold of her. The bruises littering Cheryl's otherwise uncompromised complexion were just starting to shift from purple to blue, and the last thing Toni wanted was for more to appear. Cheryl was hers, and she would do anything to keep Cheryl safe from harm. She knew what had to be done, but she was hesitant to ask of something so daring from Cheryl, especially after how scared she had been the last few days, even in the comfort of Toni's trailer. She was right to be worried- the moment the suggestion left her mouth, Cheryl tensed, curling into herself. She was doing a good job of seeming unfazed, but Toni could see the fear in her eyes, and it broke her heart.

"You want me to tell the police what daddy did?", Cheryl asks in a shaky voice, her arms wrapped around herself, her knees pressed up to her chest. "No way. It wouldn't make a difference, Toni. My father is the town pastor; They would believe him before they ever believed his deviant daughter." Toni frowned, resting her hand on Cheryl's knee. The redhead's voice was low and quiet, and it reminded Toni of a broken child. Cheryl looks up at the touch, her eyes brimming with tears. "Babe, I know this is scary. I know that you feel like he has the power here, but he doesn't; You do, Cher." Cheryl sighed, but Toni didn't give her a moment to object. "You do, okay? You can do this, and I will be there every step of the way." Sensing that Cheryl was still unconvinced, Toni laced their hands together, her free hand cupping the side of her face. "You're so fucking strong, Cher- the strongest person I know. It's time to put that strength to good use. This needs to end; I can't bandange you up a second time. My heart can't take it." Cheryl takes a deep breath, nodding slowly. "I'll do it", she agrees reluctantly. She leans into Toni's touch, enjoying the warmth the shorter girl generated. "I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you."

___________________________________________________

The police officer comes back into the room just as Cheryl finishes getting redressed, careful that her clothes don't brush against her injuries. The second officer, the one that had taken pictures of her for evidence, slips out, muttering something to the first officer on the way out. Cheryl sits back down at the table inside the room, shifting nervously. She wants to bolt out of the room, her heart beating so hard and fast that she hears it against her ears. The only comfort she has is that Toni is sitting just outside the door, waiting for her. The police officer sits across from her, flipping through her notes. "We have just a few more questions to ask you, Miss Blossom. Just to establish a timeline." "Go ahead", Cheryl prompts her, taking a sip from her water bottle to clear her dry throat. "How long has the abuse been going on, Cheryl?", the officer asks bluntly, making Cheryl flinch. "As long as I can remember, really. The earliest I remember is when I was four, but that was just threats. He didn't start physically abusing me until I was seven." The officer scribbles her words into the notepad. "That's a long history, Cheryl. It's hard to believe that no one would notice." Cheryl scoffs coldly. "My father is a man of religion- everyone basically worships him. I'm sure they've noticed something was off- it would be impossible not to- but no one would suspect him of hurting his only daughter." Cheryl swallows hard, taking a deep breath. "I learned pretty early that it was best just to hide it. My mom taught me how to put concealer over the bruises. I learned how to style my hair so it would cover the visible damage. It just became...normal." The officer looks at Cheryl with a frown, her pen still against the paper. "I'm very sorry, Miss Blossom. I can't imagine how that must have felt." Cheryl stays quiet, not trusting herself to speak. She acknowledges the woman with a simple nod. "Can I go now?", she asks, and the woman snaps back to her work. "I'm afraid we need a statement from you." Cheryl closes her eyes, gripping the legs on the table under the desk. "If you're not up for it, you can meet with a detective another day." "No", Cheryl states firmly. "I just want to get all this over with." The officer nods her understanding. "We need as many details as possible, Cheryl. Take your time." She clicks her pen twice, signaling for Cheryl to speak; For the first time, she does.

"I came home from school early- they caught me at the landing. My father started yelling, and then he was dragging me up to the attic. That's where he'd always take me- the attic." She swallowed hard, a familiar pain in her chest. "I fell to the floor, and he took off his belt. He s-started hitting me with it; I lost count of how many times. I thought it would never end, but it did." She pauses, gathering strength from an unknown place inside herself. "There's a bench up there- I think it used to be a pew from the church. He picked me up and made me kneel down there. I had indentations in my knees from it. He told me to stay there, and if I moved I would be there longer. Then he turned off the lights. It was pitch dark- he boarded up the windows years ago, and no light came in. I could hear my parents downstairs, but I pretty much lost track of time in there. It felt like weeks. When I heard the car ignition turn over, I knew they had left. I don't know what made them leave, but I knew that it would be my only chance to leave. So, I did."

Cheryl groans in pain as she stands to her feet. The scared little girl inside her screams to stay in her place, to not cause herself more trouble. She fights it the whole way out the front door, her paranoia surmounting the further she walks away from her house of horrors. "I only thought of one place I'd be safe- my... friend, Toni, has a trailer in the Southside. How I got there is a blur now." It was just Cheryl's luck that Toni was out right now. She knows that if she sits in plain sight, her father could find her at any moment. She has to get into that trailer. Her eye catches on a rock sitting beside the stairs leading up to the trailers door; she bends down and carefully weighs it in her hand. 'Im sorry Toni', she thinks right before chucking the rock at the lowest window.

"That's all we needed, Miss Blossom. We'll do a follow-up investigation, but for now you need to go somewhere safe. A patrol will stay outside your residence until we can get the suspects in custody." Cheryl nods, feeling so small after reliving the horror again. The officer Pats her shoulder in what is supposed to be comfort. "I'm very sorry you went through this, Cheryl." Then, they walk out silently.

Toni looks up to Cheryl the second she steps out of the interigation room, standing to be near her. "Are you okay? What are they going to do?" "They said they're going to investigate. Until then, they're assigning a patrol to keep me- us- safe." Toni pulls Cheryl into a hug, and Cheryl feels safe in her arms. "They're never going to touch you again, baby. I promise." Cheryl steps out of her embrace, interlocking their fingers instead. "I know. Now let's go home- I've had enough sad drama for one day." Toni laughs, despite their current circumstances. "In that case, I think it's time I introduce you to some people."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We just wanted you to know that we got your back"

Toni decides pretty quickly that she really doesn't like school. Well, not really school- her teacher Mrs. Applegate is pretty nice to her, and she likes learning about new things during classtime. So, it's not the school that she hates, but it's the people in it. She'd only been at Riverdale Elementary for three days before a group of boys decide to use her as a target for their meanness. They push her off the swingset at recess, and the biggest one steals her money for lunch, leaving her hungry during the day. It gets on Toni's nerves more than she'd like to admit; Toni knows that they bully her because she's tiny- she's the tiniest third grader in her class- and she wishes that she was big, like her grandfather was. That way, they would take her seriously. Instead, she just takes the abuse day after day, keeping to herself to minimize the likelihood of another attack. There's simply nothing else she can do.

On the second month into the school year, however, her luck begins to change. A pair of boys just a little older than she is come up to her during quiet time. She looks up from the book she had been reading, sliding the bookmark in like Mrs. Applegate showed her. She observes them quietly, not meeting their eyes- one has his hair parted to the side and his knuckles are bruised like her father's usually are. She assumes that he had gotten them from a fight, and he must have won by the looks of the smug grin on his face when he notices her looking. The other is standing just behind him, backing him up despite his smaller stature. "We heard those northside dweebs are messing with you", the first one says, flexing his hand muscles in anger. "We don't like asshats who mess with the girls." "It's nothing I cant handle.", Toni mumbles, sitting up straighter to make up for the height difference between the boys and herself. "Then why is he still standing?", the smaller one asks angrily; Toni knows better not to answer- he didn't look like he wanted an response from her anyway. "Calm down, Fangs", the bigger one warns, and the smaller one relaxes a little. The bigger one returns his attention to Toni. "We just wanted you to know that we got your back" "I don't need your help.", Toni mutters, glaring up at them. "I don't need a boy fighting for me." "Whatever you say, Tiny.", the bigger one says, snapping his fingers. "Let's go, Fangs." The smaller one obliges, and as quickly as they had appeared they were gone. Toni sits back, opening her book again. She rolls her eyes, flipping the page. She doesn't need boys to fight her battles: She's a Topaz, and she can fights her own battles, just like her family.

The next day before school, Toni relaxes on the stairs outside her school, waiting for class to start for the day. Before she can even react, she feels herself flying forward. She braces herself with her hands as a jerk reaction, her face hitting the hard cement at the foot of the steps; She sighs with Relief. Had she not been sitting on the second to last step, the pain she's feeling would be so much worse. She scrambles tp her feet, reaching up to find a crimson streak of blood coming from her mouth. The boys that had just knocked her down are laughing at the top of the stairs, making Toni feel small under their gaze. She expects them to hurt her again, but is surprised to see that the smug looks on their faces replaced with fear. Toni looks behind her to see the two boys from the day before striding towards them menacingly. The taller one climbs the stairs two at a time, grabbing the ringleader by the collar of his shirt. "Look, dickhead", he growls in an oddly calm voice. "Antoinette is with us now. You ever touch her again and I will make you taste your own blood for a month. Got it?" The scared boy nods his head feverently. "I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again- I promise." "Good", the taller boy says, letting him go. "Get out of here. Now." The kid runs away, his posse following closely behind him. The two boys turn their attention to Toni, the smaller one grabbing her gently by the arm. "You're bleeding- we should go see the nurse." Toni jerks her arm away from his grasp, but follows them inside the building reluctantly.

Toni walks out of the nurse's office twenty minutes later, an ice pack in the shape of a flower pressed to her mouth and a tooth in a tiny plastic bag. "For the tooth fairy", the nurse explained, smiling at Toni warmly. Toni would roll her eyes at the woman if she wasn't in so much pain; Her mother and father never played the tooth fairy bit. She throws the tooth into the little trashcan by the front office and returns to class, lying to her teacher through clenched teeth about the reason for her absence. She feels satisfied at the way the boy and his posse stare at her, shaking in fear at their desks. True to their word, they leave Toni be, and Toni finds herself enjoying the school day a lot more.

At lunchtime, the two boys that had saved her earlier come to sit at the table where Toni usually sits alone. "Are you okay?", the taller one asks, his eyes holding concern. Toni shrugs, swallowing the bite of applesauce. "I lost a tooth, but I stopped bleeding a while ago. So, I guess I'm okay." That's a lie, and Toni knows it. It still hurts to even speak, but Toni isn't about to tell them that. Especially not when she had been so weak earlier. "Thanks for saving me, I guess.", she mumbles, and the taller boy smiles. "You're welcome, I guess." He snaps his fingers and the younger boy directs his attention to them. "I'm Swanson Peabody, but you can just call me Sweet Pea. This here is Fangs." Toni looks at them curiously. "why do they call you fangs?", She asks. The boy groans. He bears his teeth and Toni sees it right away: two teeth on either side of his mouth that resemble snake fangs. Then he shrinks back, like he just told someone his darkest secret. Sweet Pea turns to her. "You're Antoinette Topaz, right? My mom and your grandpa were friends." Toni scowls. "No one calls me Antionette- im Toni." Sweet Pea chuckles. "Tiny is more like it. You're smaller than my sister and she's, like, six" Toni glares at him. "Did you come here just to tease me?", She asks after the boy was done laughing at his own joke. "No, I didnt. I came here to tell you that I meant what I said- you're with us now. We have your back." Toni rolls her eyes. "Yeah, okay." Let's see how long this will last.

To Toni's surprise, that childhood promise had become a pact. Through the years, the three children came to be as close as siblings; They met each others families, and their parents were relieved that their children had found somewhere that was safe to be themselves. Sweet Pea and Fangs kept their promise to protect her, but they also taught her how to protect herself. Even when they fought, disagreed, and were just downright sick and frustrated with each other, they had each other's back. Sometimes, their friendship became the only stable thing left in their world. Toni spent the night with Sweets and Sadie, his sister, after their mom had gotten taken away by the police. She and Sweets beat up anyone who made fun of fangs about his teeth and his lisp, and when he grew out of it they were pleasantly surprised that he was the most outgoing and funniest out of the three of them. They were even there for toni the night her parents died, holding her until she was physically exhausted from crying. They became her family, and she wouldn't trade them for the world. Because, for Toni, they were her world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We don't take in strays, Tiny"

The Whyte Wrym was a very familiar place to Toni. Before she had joined the serpents officially, she had tagged along with her parents for meetings, playing outside with the other member's offspring until her father carried her home. After they passed away, she had made it a routine to pick her uncle up from the bar when he didn't return home most Friday nights, dragging the half concious man back to his trailer. Now, it was her workplace and second home- no one looked at her twice as a bartender, even though she was severly underage. She worked alongside Fangs, Sweets, and a few other kids from the neighborhood. While it was normal to see high schoolers hanging around the bar, she was hesitant to bring Cheryl. For one, it was in the very worst part of the Southside, and she knew Cheryl was already jumpy in the area. To her surprise, Cheryl agreed to come with her when she brought it up. She even seemed excited, not at all intimidated by the thought of meeting Toni's gang member friends. Toni, however, was terrifired. She knew that her friends were opposed to the northsiders; How would they react when they saw how close she and Cheryl had become?

Toni pulled up to the building on Reba, missing the feeling of Cheryl's arms wrapped around her waist as they climbed off. She took off her helmet and chained the bike before meeting Cheryl by the front door. "I'm just warning you, babe- they're a little..." "Extra?", Cheryl finished for her, coaxing a laugh from Toni. "Please, I'm the epitome of extra. I can handle your friends." Toni looked unconvinced, and Cheryl took her hand in her own, lacing their fingers together. "I want to meet them, TT. They're important to you; I should at least be able to tolerate them." Toni smiled, kissing Cheryl's cheek gently. She took a deep breath, nodding. "Okay. Let's see how this goes." With Cheryl's encouragement, she pushed open the door, stepping into the bar. Fangs was behind the counter, cleaning up from the night before. Sweet Pea sat at the counter, a bottle of Vodka sitting at his right. When they saw Cheryl and Toni together, they each had unreadable expressions on their faces.

The place was pretty empty for a Monday afternoon, just as Toni expected. Serpent meetings were on Tuesdays and Thursdays, with what Toni liked to call "blackout night" on Friday, when the men who had a job wasted their paycheck on alcohol and card games. Any other day Toni, Fangs, and Sweets usually had the place mostly to themselves. Both boys looked to be in an odd mood, which made Toni all the more nervous. Sweet Pea downed a shot, pointing at the two girls. "We don't take in strays, Tiny", he growled harshly, glaring at Cheryl. "Especially known residential Northside princesses." Toni goes to say something in Cheryl's defense, but the redhead steps forward, stopping her. "It's okay, TT. They have a right to be upset with me." She turns to Fangs and Sweets. "I want to apologize. I know I haven't always been the nicest to you guys, but I'm trying really hard not to be that person anymore. If you can just give me a chance, I know we can at the very least get along." She looks to Toni for approval, who nods, silently thanking her. Fangs crosses his arms across his chest. Sweet Pea looks dazed. "She can stay.", He grumbles. "But if you try to shade us again I will personally throw you out myself." Cheryl holds up her hands. "Sounds fair." Toni leads Cheryl over to the bar, motioning for her to sit down as she does the same.

Cheryl looks around, tuning out the conversation between Toni and her friends. The place isn't in the best condition, but it has an oddly homey vibe to it. The atmosphere is warm, but not as unbearable as it tended to be back in Toni's trailer. The humidity seems to cling to her body, flushing her cheeks pink. That, or it's the way Toni is trailing her fingers up and down her arm in such an innocent yet sensual way that brings forth such a reaction. Cheryl decides that it's probably both. She studies her surroundings, in a way she's used to doing in new places. She notices the stained tables, the snake decorations, and finally the stage with two spotlights shining down on it. "What's the for?", she asks, breaking through the ongoing conversation. Toni tenses beside her. The two boys smirk at each other, and Toni punches the closest one to her square in the shoulder. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?", Fangs asks, rubbing his shoulder. Toni glares at him, scoffing. "I know what you two were thinking", she mutters, and Cheryl is even more confused. "Okay, now I'm totally lost", she says, her eyebrow raised in curiosity. Toni sighs, and Sweet Pea clears his throat. "That's where the girls get...initiated.", he says simply, almosy as if he was stating the weather. Cher furrows her brow, then it clicks. "Oh...OH." Her cheeks flush pink, and she notices that Toni's are the same shade. "So you....", she asks, and Toni shrugs. "It was forever ago; It's honestly just a blur now." She knew she was lying, The sorrid memory of the serpent dance was something she was not likely to ever forget.

Toni debates whether or not she should back out- she knows there's still time. She could walk out those doors and never look back, never have to face the embarrassment of stripping in front of a bunch of grown men. She knew every gang had it's initiation, but she didn't expect it to be something so embarrassing. She sees Sweet Pea's eyes in the crowd; He looks disgusted, angry, and concerned in equal parts. His lip is still busted from his initiation, and he's looking at Toni with a look that tells her he really doesn't want her to do this. She tugs on her skirt in vain, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. Toni Topaz does not back out of a challenge, and if she does then she wouldn't join with sweet pea and fangs. The serpents are waiting for her to step onto the stage, and with shaky legs she forces herself to move forward. The lights blind her for a second, and all eyes are on her as the song starts. She keeps her eyes on the back wall the whole time- all the embarrassing three minutes of it- and then its over. Its over, and Sweets is hugging her. Someone drapes her jacket on her shoulders, the leathing weighing down on her heavily. She relaxes as the others congratulate her. FP steps forward and shakes her hand."Welcome to the family, Toni."

Cheryl notices how Toni seems to go to some deep recess of her mind, and when she snaps back she's laughing but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She makes a mental note to ask her about it later. She has to admit, though, that the mental image of Toni dancing in such a...provocative... way makes her feel some thing deep inside her core. She feels the heat in her cheeks, and squeezes her legs together to try to stem it. This does not go unnoticed by Toni. She begins to lightly brush her fingers over Cheryl's thigh under the bar in an innocent way, but it fuels a fire inside Cheryl nonetheless. She looks over to Toni when the boys arent looking, whos eyes are dark with lust. Suddenly her hands are gone as she stands from the bar. "I think me and Cheryl are gonna head home. I'll see you two fools later." The boys wave her away in a weird form of a goodbye and Toni grabs Cheryl's hand, practically running out of the building. Cheryl follows willingly.

With Toni's hand in hers, Cheryl knows she'd follow her anywhere she asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Make me yours"

They stumble into Toni's trailer, Cheryl attacking Toni's neck with her mouth. The smaller girl blindly feels for the bedroom light switch before falling into the bed with Cheryl. She's surprised by Cheryl's actions, but she's definitely not complaining. She feels Cheryl part her legs slightly, so she lays herself between them, bringing her hands up to rest around Cheryl's neck. Cheryl moans at the contact, and Toni knows she will never hear a sweeter sound. Cheryl parts her lips slightly, their kiss deepening in a way no other had been before. This isn't their first kiss- in fact, it had become second nature at that point- but this one is different. It's hungry, bold. And this is the farthest they'd ever gone together.

Toni starts to pull away, but Cheryl pulls her closer, her arms wrapping around the smaller girl's back. "Cher", Toni mumbles, but Cheryl doesn't respond, instead nipping at the skin over Toni's collarbone. "Cheryl", Toni moans, her hand gently pushing Cheryl away. "Babe, if we don't stop now- fuck- we won't be able to. I won't be able to." Cheryl releases Toni's skin front between her teeth, whispering into her neck. "Maybe I don't want to stop.", she quips, making Toni shudder at the tickling sensation of Cheryl's breath on her skin. "Cher, I don't want you to rush into this.", she explains, biting her lip nervously. "It's your first time- it should be special." Cheryl grabs Toni's hand, bringing it up to place in over the left side of her chest. Toni can feel the pulse of Cheryl's heartbeat under her fingertips, through the thin material of her shirt. Cheryl is looking up at her, her lipstick smudged around her swollen lips. "Do you feel that?", she whispers, and Toni nods."That's what you do to me. You make me feel something- something I always believed I was incapable of feeling. Love, Toni. True, unconditional, heart pounding love. I love you, and I want you so badly." Toni looks at her with wide eyes, unable to speak for a few moments. This is the first time Cheryl had ever told her she loved her. "I love you too", Toni proclaims, smiling widely. She straddles Cheryl's legs, her hand resting against her cheek. Cheryl leans into the touch, watching Toni curiously. "Are you sure?", Toni asks one more time, still nervous she was taking advantage of Cheryl. Cheryl nods, her hands resting on Toni's hips. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life.", she assures her, and Toni relaxes at her words. "Make me yours."

Toni became increasingly nervous. It was by no means her first time, but it was her first time with Cheryl; It was also Cheryl's first time with anyone. She wanted it to be perfect- it was what her girl deserved. In the time Toni had been lost in her own thoughts, Cheryl had whipped off her shirt, throwing it somewhere off to the side. Toni gazed at the newly revealed skin, her hands reaching out to touch it. She could feel the velvety material of Cheryl's bra under her finger tips and she squeezed her breasts experimentally. Cheryl closed her eyes, her breath becoming labored slightly. "Hey", Toni called out, catching Cheryl's attention. "No matter how far we go, if you're uncomfortable we will stop okay?" "Okay", Cheryl consented, and Toni finally made her first move. She reached behind Cheryl, unclasping her bra with one hand. Cheryl let it drop down her shoulders, feeling cool air hit her chest. Toni leaned down, taking one of Cheryl's nipples in her mouth. She sucked lightly, the other tweaked between her fingers. Cheryl let out a strangled moan, her head thrown back in pleasure. Toni carressed Cheryl's smooth skin, careful of the bruising still on her body. Toni pulled away, causing Cheryl to whine, before pulling off her shirt and sports bra. Cheryl's hands wandered over her skin, pausing at the inked skin of her serpent tattoo right below her ribs. "You're so beautiful", Cheryl whispered, sending goosebumps down Toni's back. She had been called beautiful before, but only in the way Cheryl said the words did she truly believe it.

She pushed Cheryl gently to the bed. She started to place butterfly kisses down Cheryl's stomach, reveling in how the redhead shudders under her. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of her jeans, looking up for permission. Cheryl nodded, and soon Cheryl's pants joined her shirt on the floor. She kissed the inside of Cheryl's thighs, each one getting just a little closer to Cheryl's center. She ran her fingers over Cheryl's underwear, pressing where she knew Cheryl's clit would be. Cheryl's hips bucked upward, her mouth gaping open at the new sensation. "Can I take these off?", Toni asked, pulling at Cheryl's panties. She nodded, her eyes closed in bliss. Toni pulled at the material as it came down Cheryl's thighs, over her knees, and on to the floor below. She gently nudged Cheryl's knees apart.Toni was convinced that Cheryl's body, though bruised, was the definition of perfection. Cheryl diverted her eyes from Toni's, clearly embarrassed to be revealing herself to someone for the first time. Toni came back up to Cheryls face, kissing her softly. "Look at me baby", she whispered, and Cheryl turned to look Toni in the eyes. "It's just me. Everything is okay. I love you." Cheryl nodded, and Toni felt her open her legs wider in response. Toni kissed her way back down Cheryl's body, resting in between her legs. "If you want to stop at any time, just let me know and we will, okay? Promise?" Cheryl nodded, her lip bit between her teeth. Toni leaned down, her tongue touching Cheryl for the first time. Cheryl jumped in response, a guttural moan filling the room. Toni repeated her action, her finger coming up to rub at Cheryl's clit. She felt hands tangle into her hair, pulling lightly. She was never a fan of hair pulling during sex, but with Cheryl it only added to her own arousal. She moved faster, becoming more bold in her movements. Cheryl began to get louder, telling Toni she was close. She kept going until she felt Cheryl tense beneath her. Then...

"Fuck!", Cheryl yelled out, her hips bucking as the pleasure she felt rolled over her. Toni slowed her motions, watching as Cheryl came down from her high. The redhead finally opened her eyes. "That...was amazing", she panted, and Toni wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. She smiled. "You ready for round two?" Cheryl wraps her arms around Toni's neck as she kissed her, tasting herself on Toni's tongue. "Do your worst, Topaz"

Toni's hand snaked down between Cheryl's legs, feeling the heat there. She looked at Cheryl. "Is this okay?", She asks and Cheryl nodded. She slowly ran her fingers over Cheryl's folds, wetness coating her fingers. She teased her, dipping the tips of her fingers into Cheryl before pulling them back out. "Stop....teasing...", Cheryl groaned. Toni did as told, quickly entering Cheryl with two fingers.

Cheryl gasped, her nails leaving red streaks on Toni's back. Her face scrunches up in pain, a single tear making it's way down her cheeks. Toni's smile falters. "Shit; Cher- I'm so sorry baby." She goes to move her hand, but Cheryl holds her wrist in place. "Just give me a minute", she says through gritted teeth. Toni waits until Cheryl gives her sign to go ahead, slowly pumping her fingers into Cheryl. Cheryl starts to whimper be and moan, her pain long forgotten, grinding her hips upward to meet toni's thrusts. Toni begins to move harder and faster, reveling in the noises of pleasure Cheryl is making. She bends her fingers slightly upward and Cheryl cries out, her hands gripping the sheets. Toni feels Cheryl squeeze around her, and suddenly Cheryl becomes undone, her back arching as a second orgasm hits her. She falls down on the sheets, sweaty and out of breath.

Toni cleans off her fingers, then moves to lay beside Cheryl. She smooths the hair out of her face lovingly. "Are you okay?", She asks, and Cheryl looks at her dreamily. "That was perfect" she smiles at Toni. "You're perfect." Toni smiles back, kissing Cheryl softly and sweetly. "Give me a second and It'll be your turn." Toni shakes her head. "This was about you, Cheryl. Don't worry about me right now." Cheryl pouts. "It's not fair that you cant experience this too.", She argues, and Toni just shushes her. "We can focuses on me next time, of it really bothers you. Right now I just want to cuddle my girlfriend." Cheryl gives in; She can never win with Toni. "Okay."

Toni pulls the sheets over them, her bare chest pressed to Cheryl's back. She runs her fingers through Cheryl's hair. "Toni?", Cheryl calls out. "Shh, baby. Go to sleep- we'll talk later." There, with their bodies intertwined, they finally feel at peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will be waiting, Cheryl."

Being with Toni was supposed to be wrong. That's what she had been told all her life, hadn't it? Sex was an act between a married men and woman, her mother had always told her. Anything else was unacceptable. Cheryl had always dreamed of losing her virginity to be with Archie on her wedding night. She had imagined pain, blood splattering white sheets; Every horror story she had ever been told. She had believed that sex wasn't an act of love, but a sorrid obligation. Instead, her first time had been in the hands of someone she loved, and as she woke up the next morning there was not a doubt in her mind that she had made the right choice. She and Toni had shared something special, and no one- not even Cheryl's parents- could take that away from them.

She looks over at Toni's sleeping form curled into her side. Toni's face is peaceful, her features relaxed. One of her arms is draped over Cheryl's bare stomach, reminding Cheryl that they're still both very naked under Toni's comforter. She relaxes, not moving a muscle until Toni's eyes fluttered open, a soft smile gracing her face. She reached over, laying her hand to Cheryl's cheek. "Good morning, baby", she greets her, and Cheryl leans into her touch. "Good morning my love." Toni's smile falters for a second, her touch still ghosting over Cheryl's skin. "Are you okay? I mean, do you regret what happened last night?", She asks with worry in her tone, almost as if she is scared of Cheryl's answer. Cheryl nods, pressing a kiss to Toni's forehead. "Last night was amazing. You were amazing." Toni grins at her, her fears finally relieved. "Good; That's a relief."

Toni sat up, her bare back facing Cheryl. "What time is it?", She asks, yawning as she starts to fully wake up. Cheryl grabs her phone from Toni's nightstand, typing in Toni's birthday as her passcode. A message flashes on her screen- 20 missed calls, all from her mother and father. Her breath catches in her chest, the serene vibe of waking up next to Toni disturbed by the doom that loomed over her head. She tries her best to mask her panic from Toni, shutting her phone off quickly before Toni can notice something amiss. "It's about noon. Can you go pick up some food from Pops? I'm starving." Toni looks at Cheryl suspiciously for a moment, and Cheryl thinks that shes on to her. Toni, however, seems to brush off Cheryl's odd behavior. She just smiles, kissing Cheryl's cheek before throwing on a change of clothes and rushing to the door. "The usual?", She asks, and Cheryl confirms with an absentminded nod. With a promise to be back soon enough, Toni leaves the trailer and rides down to the burger joint.

As soon as Cheryl hears tires pull away from gravel, she shakily hits her voicemail button and holds the phone up to her ear. The first few messages are demands that Cheryl come home and "stop this foolishness"; the next are threats to come find her if she doesn't. Cheryl's used to those, so she doesn't pay attention to them. The nextmessage is the one that really frightens her.

"Cheryl Marjorie Blossom", her father's voice booms, his frustration breaking into his tone. "It's time to stop this foolishness, child. Come home now, and your punishment won't be as severe. If you don't, we'll come for you and the Topaz's kid. That's right, Cheryl, we know you're with that delinquent castoff." Cheryl feels lightheaded, knowing very well that her father will act on his threats. "You have twenty four hours to return home, or we will have no choice but to come get you. I will be waiting, Cheryl." With that, the message ends, and Cheryl is left with a choice that chills her down to her bones. Cheryl throws her phone across the room, satisfied at the cracking sound the glass makes as the screen shatters. Her whole body shakes with fear. She feels foolish, believing that she could escape her father's control, that she could be with Toni without her parent's finding out. They know, and If she does not follow their orders, she won't be the only one suffering at her parent's hands.

Toni. Her father had gone too far threatening her. Toni isnt deliquient. She is magnificent, like a rare flower in the tangled weeds that is Cheryl's life. She was love that Cheryl had been void of her whole life. She had done so much to protect Cheryl, to show her that love was possible. Now, it was Time that she repayed that favor. She grabbed Toni's tshirt, burrying her head into the citrus scent that was Toni. It became clear to her that if she wanted to keep Toni safe, she would have to do the one thing that terrified her- she would have to sacrifice herself to her father's hands.

She wrote a note for Toni, leaving it on the bed. She left her shattered phone too, seeing no use for it anymore. She took in the walls of the trailer, commiting it to her memory. She knew that she would never see this place again. As she stepped out of the trailer, she couldn't help feeling like she had issued her own death warrant; She was a lamb leading itself to the slaughterhouse. She got in her car, making the long drive back to her father's house. As she pulled up to the driveway her heart began to pound; there was no turning back now.

This is for Toni. This is for Toni. This is for Toni. I'm protecting her.

The front door creaks open, and her father's evil smile greets her. "Welcome home, Cheryl." His hands dig into her arm like a vice. "We've been expecting you." He closes the door, his grip still stinging her arm. Tears of fear begin to roll down Cheryl's cheeks, and her father looks at her with estranged pity. "Do not cry, child. We are going to make you better", he explained, opening up the attic door and pushing her inside. "We have a lot of work to do on you, Cheryl, but in the end you will be a new person. I will make you pure again."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get the hell out of my way, Swanson."

Toni had never hated herself before. Sure, she didn't think the best of herself; She didn't like that she needed reading glasses, she didn't like the last five pounds of fat that she couldn't shed off. But she had learned to hold an aura of confidence and pride around herself, even when people cursed her for who she was and where she came from. Although she was proud to be a serpent, she didn't like the dirt, gore, and pain that came with the territory. Even in the worst points in her life, however, she had never had a pure hatred for herself. Now, sitting on her bed with Cheryl's broken phone in her lap and a cold bag of food from Pop's at her side, she cursed the fact that she was ever born.

The first thing she had done after realizing that Cheryl was missing was call Fangs and Sweets, who dropped everything and raced over to her trailer. Through her panic and fear, she managed to get out enough information for the boys to know that the situation was dire. Sweets immediately took Cheryl's memory card, working on his computer to get any data from it. Fangs sits on the phone with the police, who had just put him on hold for the tenth time. Toni wants to do something- anything- to help them, but she feels so physically sick that all she can do is sit where she is. She raises her head to look out the window above her bed, remembering the mornings she had spent with Cheryl, the sunlight glowing over her skin. She was just there an hour ago; She was just in Toni's arms that morning. How the hell had they gone from that to here?, she wondered. Tears stain her cheeks, the salty droplets falling to land on her stilled hands. It surprises her- Toni Topaz does not cry. She hadn't been reduced to tears ina long time, not since she had lost her parents. It feels oddly befitting, she decides, that the second time would be when she was losing Cheryl. Her mind is racing, giving her a massive headache- why the hell was Cheryl's phone broken? Why did she leave with nothing but a half-assed goodbye on a sheet of notebook paper? And, most importantly, where the hell was she?

"Aha!", Sweets exclaims, pulling Toni from her jumbled thoughts. "An unknown number called her multiple times last night. She opened the voicemails this morning, and shortly after there's no activity. I bet whoever sent those voicemails is the person that has Cheryl. If I can hack into the voicemail system, I can find out who sent it." Toni looked up, hope flashing in her eyes. "Is that even possible?", she asks in disbelief, and Sweets just smirks at her. "I'm already on it, Tiny. ", hes assures her, turning back to the screen. "There's not a code in the world that can outsmart me."

Fangs jumps up quickly, rushing out the screen door with Toni hot on his heels. "Hi, yes, I'd like to report a missing person. Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, seventeen years old. She came in yesterday morning to report a case of domestic abuse and now she's missing. We were really hopi- no, don't put me on hold!" Toni yanks the phone from his hands. "Yesterday I came in with my girlfriend and was told we would be protected; So why did no one see her leave the fucking house?! Someone needs to find her and if you put us on hold one more goddamn time I will come down there and-" She is interrupted by the front door swinging open with the laptop in his hands. His face says anything else but good. "You guys need to hear this. I think red is in big trouble.

While Toni and the boys are playing detective to find the redhead, she is in the dark attic, her father finally satisfied with the "work" he had done on Cheryl's body. She couldn't remember the last time she was in this much pain. Her whole body felt heavy and throbbed with pain, as if she had broken every bone in her body. The wooden pew under her had made indentations in her knees, which were already cracked and bleeding. The handcuffs her father had forced on her swolen wrists dug into her skin, making them scraped and raw. Blood traveled from multiple places on her body and spilt onto the dusty attic floor filling the airtight room with a coppery scent. Cheryl wished her father would just come back and end her; It would be more perferable than sitting in the dark and quiet, slowing bleeding out.

With nothing else to do, her thoughts traveled. She wondered if Veronica and Betty had noticed her absence. She cringed as she thought about all the school work she would be accumilating. Most of her thoughts, however, were about Toni- by now she would have realized Cheryl was missing. Was she out looking for her? Was she worried? Cheryl didn't want to think about the pain Toni was feeling, because she was already feeling the same longing. She had to keep reminding herself that she had done the right thing, and even if Toni was hurting at least she was safe. As for her own fate, she was unsure what would happen next. She doubted anyone would come for her; Her father would make sure of that. No one would save her. She would stay in the dark attic for the rest of her pitiful life while life went on, and eventually she'd die. She hoped that after she was gone, that Toni would be free to love again, but this time with someone who could love her back without boundaries. She prayed Toni would find someone beautiful, someone she deserved, and that Cheryl would just be a passing memory. For herself, she just prayed that this would all be over soon. She felt the pull of unconciousness tug at her, and as much as she tried to stay awake, her battered body finally succumed to sleep.

When the voicemail had ended, Toni was angry and terrified in equal measures. Toni felt the worry within her turn to rage, her fists flexing naturally. That bastard had used her to abuse Cheryl. Had threatened her to make Cheryl come running back to the house of horrors she had lived in for seventeen years. And Cheryl- her sweet, selfless Cheryl- had done just that, sacrificing herself for Toni's welbeing. When she found Pastor Blossom she was going to make him pay- she would make him suffer all of the seventeen years worth of abuse he had given Cheryl all at once. She grabbed her keys and headed to the door. Sweets, seeing what she was planning to do, ran to block the entryway, while fangs grabbed on tightly to Toni's shoulder. "Get the hell out of my way, Swanson.", Toni growled, but the boy did not falter. "Toni, you have to be logical here. I know you want to beat this asshole to a pulp- so do Fangs and I, honestly- but you cannot help Cheryl if you're locked up for murder." Fangs wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her backwards, kicking and screaming. "Get your fucking hands off me!", She screeched, her screams breaking their hearts. They steeled themselves, holding her down as she fought them in vain. Slowly, Toni lost her stamina, slumping to the ground. Sweet Pea caught her as she fell, pulling her into him. Toni's emotions opened like a floodgate, and she broke. She cried out every ounce of the pain in her heart, everything bottled up for the last seven years as the boys stayed by her side. She had never felt so heartbroken in her life.

Toni had always known that being with Cheryl, that loving her, had its risks. But she could never expect that it would end up like this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's been an accident"

Toni was only ten years old when she lost her parents in the blink of an eye. On that fateful day, Toni, Sweets, Fangs, and a few other friends were about to play kickball in the school yard. It was a hot summer day, the first after a rainy spring season; It was also the first time they'd had outdoor recess in nearly two months. They were descussing teams when the dean on students walked solemly over to Toni and asked her to follow him. "There's been an accident", he explains, and Toni feels her stomach churn as he leads her back to the main office. He asks her to have a seat and disappears out the door. She waits there for a while, sitting in a room that's hot and smells of old Thai food, glue, and cheap cologne. All she wants to do is go play with her friends, but from the sounds of chatter outside the door Toni can tell that this is really serious. She sits and doodles on the edge of the desk with a red pen before the dean returns, followed by a man in a police uniform and a woman with a suitcase in her hands. They sit across from Toni, and the ten year old feels small in their presence. "Antoinette, my name is Mrs. Davis.", the woman greets in a warm tone. "I'm what is known as a social worker. Do you know who that is?" Toni nods, her throat going dry. "You take kids away from their families", she replies in a soft voice. There were plenty of kids in the foster system in the trailer park; She was familiar with the concept. "Why are you here for me? I have a mommy and a dad." The woman looks over to the police officer, urging him to speak. "Honey, I'm very sorry, but your parents have been in a car accident. They both died at the hospital." Toni feels lightheaded, and she grips the seat as her brain tries to process what he's saying. "My parents are dead?", she asks in disbelief. The man nods solemnly. Toni looks down at her shoes, flexing her foot under the desk. The rest of her body just feels numb. "Oh", is all she can say.

The next few hours are a blur. The woman- Mrs. Davis- takes her out of school for the day and puts her in a blue and white car. Then, she drives Toni home, where she tells her to pack her things in a paper crate. Toni takes the picture from her walls, some clothes, and her stuffed frog mickey and puts them in the box. Finally, they get back in the car and drive to another trailer in the park. When they get out, a burly man is waiting on the porch, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He eyes Toni up and down, and then his attention turns to Mrs. Davis. "She's a lot scrawnier than I remembered.", he comments, taking a drag from the cigarette. "She has Lucille's eyes though." Mrs. Davis chuckles nervously, turning to a confused Toni.   
"Antoinette, this is your uncle Martin. He's going to be taking care of you now." At this, Toni is even more confused. She's never seen this man in her life. The way he's staring at her makes her shuffle in her shoes. The woman urges her forward and she walks up the porch stairs and stands in front of her uncle. He smells like old beer. "Go inside and make yourself comfortable. Your room is the one all the way down the hall." She picks up her bags and walks to the room he's specified, pushing open the splintered door. The room is small, but clean, and for that Toni is grateful. She sits down on the bed against the wall and pulls her knees to her chest; the whole day just feels surreal. She hears the sound of heavy footsteps come down the hall and her uncle stands in the doorway. He's so tall he almost hits his forehead on the frame. "If you're going out, be home by the morning. Apparently I'm responsible for your schoolin'", he grumbles, taking a sip of beer. "Don't touch the beer in the fridge, you're still a little too young for that. Lastly, don't bother me when my door is closed." With that, he turns and stomps away without another word.

As soon as she hears a door close on the other end of the trailer she walks out the front door and walks to Sweet's place. She knew he and fangs wouldn't be home from school yet, but she was content to just wait. The weather wasn't too hot yet, and it was nice and quiet. She stayed there until she heard sweets and fangs laughter up the street. When they saw her huddled in the stairs their smiles immediately fell. "Hey, toni. We were wondering where you were to- wait, are you crying?" "No", she mumbled but the tears streaming down her cheeks showed she was clearly lying. Sweets sat and put a hand on Toni's shoulder. "Fangs, go inside and get my mom." He turned to Toni, who was sobbing quietly into her hands. "Tell her Toni is staying for dinner."

After Mrs. Peabody had made sure Toni and the boys had eaten enough, they sat on Sweet Pea's bed, both boys sandwiching Toni between them. "My parents are really gone", she whispered, finally admitting it out loud. "You know you always have a place in this house, Toni.", Sweets assured her, and Toni cried harder. Oh, how lucky she was to have her friends; They were all she had left. "Thanks, sweets.", she said, sniffling. "No problem tiny.", Sweets told her, rubbing her shoulder gently. "We're family, and we're here for you. Always."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have to have faith in her."

Cheryl recited the prayer over again, even though her throat burned with the effort. Standing above her was her father, his leather belt in one hand. They had been doing this for hours, Cheryl reciting prayers from memory, her father's belt cracking down on her when she made the simplest of mistakes with the words. Her legs ached from standing for so long, but she ignored the pain to focus on saying the right incantation. If she stopped for even a second, her father would beat her for sure. So, she did as she was told. Cheryl always did as she was told. Mr. Blossom observed Cheryl's panting form, shaking his head. "Say it again, Child. I could barely hear you.", he ordered, and Cheryl did so with a quivering voice. As she finished the prayer and started to recite the next, a knocking reverberated through the house, throwing Cheryl from the cycle. Her father looked at her and then at the door before grabbing Cheryl by her hair and locking her back to the pew with handcuffs. She gasped as her already bruised knees made contact with the pew, but otherwise stayed quiet. Her father opened the door, allowing light into the room for the first time in days. It nearly blinded Cheryl, clouding her senses. Still, she was able to make out the front door opening. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?", Her father asked, his tone impatient. "Your daughter Cheryl has been reported missing. We were wondering if she was here at all in the last three days.", the visitor interrogated. Had it only been three days since this started?, Cheryl wondered. She never would have known; It felt like weeks. "Well, I'm sorry gentlemen. Cheryl hasn't been here in days. She's with her aunt in Chicago." Hearing her father lie so blatantly made Cheryl feel even sicker than she already did. If he could lie now he could keep lying and no one would ever know the difference. These men were looking for her- they could save her. It was her one and only chance to make it out alive; She knew that it was now or never. So, she did what any captive would do: she screamed.

Back in the trailer, Toni waited anxiously for the police to call. It was proving to be a difficult feat. Toni hated waiting for anything, but waiting for the police to "do their job" as her Cheryl suffered god knows where was excrutiating. She had every right not to trust the police in riverdale- she had seen how injust the system could be, how lazy and unbothered they could be. In this case, however, she had no other choice. It wasn't as if she could search for Cheryl by herself. Not with three police cars watching her house day and night. No, for once, Toni was powerless. The lack of control was driving her insane. That's why she had excused herself from the living room where her friends were gathered, seeking out a quiet place where she could pull her thoughts together.

She saw a shadow pass over the door, and there was Betty Cooper standing in the doorway. Betty, Cheryl's cousin and daughter of Alice and Hal Cooper. In her hands were a glass dish of some kind, and her hair- normally tied In a neat ponytail, cascaded down her shoulders. She looked tired, as if she hadn't slept in days. Toni could only imagine that she looked similar. Her presence confused Toni. The blonde had never been one to be friendly toward Toni, so for her to be standing in front of her was puzzling. "What do you want?", Toni asked bitterly, her back still turned to the girl. "Jug told me that you guys were staying here, to wait for the police to call about Cheryl.", she explained. "I wanted to be with other people that care about her." Toni scoffed, catching Betty's attention. "Whatever you believed, Toni, Cheryl was my family, and a good friend. I know how you're feeling right now." Toni laughed a scornful laugh, getting up and turning to Betty. "You know how I'm feeling right now, huh?" Betty nodded. "You have no idea how I feel right now! She might have been your friend, Betty, but she was my person! I loved her, and she loved me. And now I have no idea when the hell I'll see her again, or if shes even alive!" She stopped to take a breath, then looked the blonde straight in the eye. "Now, if you don't mind, can you please kindly get the hell out my room!" Betty shuffles out of the room, and Sweets runs in after her, eyes wide with bewilderment.

"What the hell is going on in here?", He asks, and Toni starts crying again. She feels embarrassed, openly weeping in front of him, but she was too tired of trying to be strong. Sweets put his hand on her shoulder, steadying her. "Hey, we're going to find her okay? And we're going to find her alive." "You can't possibly know that", Toni muttered, sobbing into his jacket. "She could be dead right now." "I wouldn't count out Red so soon, Toni.", he assures her, rubbing her back gently. "She's tough, okay? We have to have faith in her.", he explains, sighing heavily. "It's all we have left."

The first hour after she is taken away from her father's house is a blur for Cheryl. She remembers the heavy footsteps running up to the attic, the hard snap of the handcuffs around her wrists breaking off. She remembers being loaded in the abulance, catching her father's eye as he was shoved into the back of a police car. She remembers the feeling of the night air on her skin, the cool water they gave her to drink, the sirens blaring as she was raced to the hospital, and the overwhelming joy of knowing that she was finally free. And when she inevitably slipped into blackness, for the first time in days she looked forward to waking back up.

Cheryl was on her way home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promised I was gonna find you."

The first time Cheryl had seen the inside of a hospital, she was nine years old. She had been in the care of her Nana Rose, an elderly woman pushing eigthy-five years old. Staying with her Nana was a rare occasion for little Cheryl. Her parents were on a religious expedition, and Cheryl had her Nana all to herself for three uninterrupted days. She adored staying at her Nana's house because it always smelled like lavender and Nana let her garden with her. Nana Rose never hit Cheryl when she did something wrong, and she played card games with her. They watched disney movies that were banned at Cheryl's house, and every night Nana Rose kissed her goodnight. Sometimes Cheryl imagined what it would be like to live with her Nana, far away from her parents and the pain they inflicted on her. She was always sorely disappointed when, like a paycheck, her parents came to collect her on Sunday evening.

This particular visit, Cheryl had been playing with her dolls on the floor when a sharp pain broke in her right side. She doubled over in pain, her hand over her mouth to stop her from groaning out loud. The sharpness never quite went away as the day went on, but Cheryl kept it to herself. She didn't want her nana to be mad at her, or worse, call her parents. The pain steadily increased throughout the night, and the next morning it was impossible to ignore it any longer. When she stumbled into the kitchen, tears falling down her cheeks, her Nana Rose abruptly stopped preparing breakfast and rushed to her side. She asked Cheryl what was hurting her, but the child couldn't stop crying long enough to give an answer. Her nana grabbed her coat and shrugged it over her shoulders, picking her up and taking her out to the car. Cheryl had no energy to protest, instead curling up into a ball in the backseat. She prayed desperately that no one would call her parents.

Cheryl did not like the hospital very much. When they got there, they sat in a room with a lot of other people. Cheryl watched the crying children being comforted by their parents, and it confused her. Whenever she cried, her mommy and daddy locked her in her room or put her in the attic. The noises around her made her head hurt, and the antibacterial scent in the air burned her nose. She did not know where they were, but she desperately wanted to leave. Her nana held her close, telling her that everything would be okay. Cheryl did not believe her. For a moment, she wondered if this was what dying felt like.

The scary men in white coats poke and prod at her, and she clings to her nana in fear. She doesn't know these people, and their touching her. She was already hurt- these men are just making it worse. Her nana tries to sooth her. "Cheryl, darling, these doctors just want to help you. Nana will be right here- I won't let them hurt you. You're safe." Safe, Cheryl thought to herself. Cheryl had no idea what safe felt like.

The second time Cheryl wakes up in a hospital, she's groggy and her body is numb. She groans, and this startles Toni from her sleep. Through her swollen eyes, Cheryl can see the worry and relief in Toni's facial features. "Toni?", she whispers, and Toni smiles brightly, smoothing her hair from her face. "Don't you ever do something like this again", she scolds her, but the smile is still on her face. "I thought you were dead." Toni shakes her head, a tear falling from her eyes. "God, Cher. You don't know how worried I've been.", She sobbed, and Cheryl rubbed Toni's hand in comfort. Toni looks down at their hands, and she laughs through her tears. "Look at you, comforting me; I should be the one comforting you." Cheryl reaches out her arm, brushing her thumb against Toni's cheek. The movement feels foreign, like it was someone else's movements she was controlling. She looks at Toni with bewilderment. "Am I dreaming? This feels real, but I can't feel my body." Toni pointed to the IV stand hung up next to Cheryls head. "It's morphine. They said that you'd probably need it." Cheryl knew what Toni was implying, and it made her feel sick thinking of everything she had endured just to get to this moment. By the look in Toni's eyes, there was something that she was keeping from Cheryl.

"How long have I been gone?", She asked, almost afraid of the answer. Toni sighed. "You were missing for three days before they found you. But..." Cheryl felt Toni tense, her hands curling up into fists. "But what, Toni?" "You've been in a coma for two weeks, Cheryl. We were afraid you had brain damage." Cheryl could see the anger in Toni's eyes. "Well, I'm alright now, baby." "Cheryl, what he did to you is...inhumane. HE is inhumane. He could have killed you! God, I should have killed him!" "Calm down, Toni." Toni's features softened. "I could have lost you, Cheryl." "Yes, you could have lost me but you didn't okay? I'm alright. I'm right here." Toni wiped her eyes, looking at Cheryl with a sad smile. "I promised I was gonna find you." Cheryl smiled back. "I didn't doubt it for a second, baby." Toni leaned down to kiss Cheryl, who eagerly reciprocated. Cheryl motioned for Toni to come closer, shifting over to one side of the bed. "Lay with me", she asked, but Toni was hesitant. "I don't want to accidentaly hurt you, cher." Cher would not listen to a word of resistance. "I want to feel you next to me", she pleaded. "Please lay with me?" Toni sighed, climbing into the bed next to Cheryl. Cheryl turned to face her, burying her face in Toni's chest. As she breathed in the scent that was so uniquely Toni, she relaxed in her girlfriends arms.

Yes, she thought to herself; this was what safety felt like.


End file.
